Seeinstructions): The overall goal of the Clinical Samples Core (CSC) is to provide the necessary samples for every component of this program project. It will draw from the tremendous experience of key investigators and laboratory personnel each focused on obtaining a variety of samples from female populations at clinical sites in Birmingham and Zambia. Each site is independently funded and each has a strong history of successfully providing quality samples to a multitude of collaborators both domestically and internationally. Importantly, the CSC is vital for every project in this application. The CSC will provide clinical specimens to investigators on each of the projects. We will identify suitable patients by querying existing clinical patient databases established at DAB and Zambia. Patients who meet criteria will be recruited for potential enrollment into the studies. Collected samples will include peripheral and menstrual blood, cervical lavages, and endometrial biopsies. All samples will be processed in repositories located near the two clinical sites. These samples will be stored and shipped to the appropriate investigators. A centralized database will be established for investigators to know the specifics of the stored samples in addition to clinical information. All the clinical data undergoes quality control in real time to ensure accuracy of the information. Quality control measures are also in place at the repositories, and both laboratories are proficient in all aspects of sample processing that are pertinent to the program project. The CSC will work with investigators throughout to ensure that high quality samples from the desired patient populations are obtained and delivered efficiently. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The CSC is essential for completion of this program project. As such, it will play an instrumental role in enhancing our understanding of HIV-1 pathogenesis in women. Findings from this project may be used in the future to improve the health care of women with or at risk of HIV-1 infection.